


Claiming Khadgar and Setting Things Right

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Violence, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Medivh arrived in Dalaran for a random visit he hadn’t been planning on leaving with an apprentice, but the sight of a young Delta being taken by one of the older mages had angered him and he had known he needed to get the boy away from there. While it wasn’t a crime for an Alpha or Beta or even an Omega to take an unmated Delta there was something that just didn’t sit right in how the boy was being used.</p><p>Medivh could see the flush of heat on the boys face and knew that as distasteful as it appeared to be he wasn’t being abused, nor was he being taken against his will, well not completely at least as Medivh doubted that if the boy was in his right mind he would have accepted the old man as a sexual partner. But still the whole “out in the middle of the street where anyone could see it/the boy be barely in his teens and being taken by a mage who was old when Medivh himself was a child” thing turned Medivh’s stomach.</p><p>At the sight of a mark on the boy’s arm, one Medivh knew well, one he too had received when he was 11 years old, Medivh knew the boy would be returning to Karazhan with him one way or another. “What is his name?” he questioned the mage standing next to him.</p><p>“Khadgar, Guardian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Khadgar and Setting Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note #1 (on the sexes)   
> Alpha males and female (knotted cocks, slightly more aggressive, usually go into positions of power of some sort)  
> Beta males and females (think basically normal human males and females)  
> Delta males and females (no knot, when they present as a Delta they are pretty much in constant heat until they mate, are infertile until they are mated, cannot be forced into mating, after mating they have heats every other month)  
> Omega males and females (knotted cocks, tend to be a tad bit submissive though are usually fierce warriors, go into heat four times a year, can have children without being mated)
> 
> Note #2 (Khadgar, Callan, and Garona's ages [in the first part of the fic])  
> While not stated outright, Khadgar is 14, Callan is 15, and Garona is almost 17.
> 
> Note #3 (on Garona)   
> The name Garona means "cursed" so I decided to look up the meaning of a similar name, Rona. Rona means "mighty power" "my joy" and "the oath" all of which I felt were appropriate for her character.

When Medivh arrived in Dalaran for a random visit he hadn’t been planning on leaving with an apprentice, but the sight of a young Delta being taken by one of the older mages had angered him and he had known he needed to get the boy away from there. While it wasn’t a crime for an Alpha or Beta or even an Omega to take an unmated Delta there was something that just didn’t sit right in how the boy was being used.

Medivh could see the flush of heat on the boys face and knew that as distasteful as it appeared to be he wasn’t being abused, nor was he being taken against his will, well not completely at least as Medivh doubted that if the boy was in his right mind he would have accepted the old man as a sexual partner. But still the whole “out in the middle of the street where anyone could see it/the boy be barely in his teens and being taken by a mage who was old when Medivh himself was a child” thing turned Medivh’s stomach.

At the sight of a mark on the boy’s arm, one Medivh knew well, one he too had received when he was 11 years old, Medivh knew the boy would be returning to Karazhan with him one way or another. “What is his name?” he questioned the mage standing next to him.

“Khadgar, Guardian. Do you wish to spend time with him as soon as he is available?”

Medivh felt bile rise in his throat, but pretended he wasn’t offended. While he knew that no one saw anything wrong with how young Deltas were treated it sickened him, it always had and always would. He said in a tone that could be taken as either negative or positive, “I’d like to speak with the boy in private. Have him meet me in my room.”

“Of course, Guardian, though no one would take issue with you ‘speaking’ with the boy in public.”

“My room,” Medivh said in a harsh tone before storming off in that direction. As soon as he was in private in the room he splashed water on his face to try and calm himself down. The complete and utter lack of privacy and decency when it came to unmated Deltas made him feel a bit ill. He knew he needed to have a calm face when the boy was brought to him and tried to force himself into a state of almost serenity.

Less than 10 minutes later there was a knock on his door and the older mage, who Medivh right now couldn’t care to remember the name of, was standing there with the boy, Khadgar, at his side. He nodded for Khadgar to enter, closing the door behind the boy, ignoring the somewhat annoyed look on the older mage’s face as he was shut out of the room.

Khadgar walked towards Medivh’s bed, and began to shove his pants down, before Medivh could say a word.

“Stop,” Medivh said, feeling that sick feeling creep up once more.

“Why did you ask for me if you didn’t want...” Khadgar lets the question trail off, motioning at his body.

“You deserve better than this, my boy.”

“I’m a Delta. This is what I am,” Khadgar says, though Medivh can hear that the words are practiced, that Khadgar doesn’t really agree with them, that he’s only saying what has been drilled into his head his entire life.

“You are so much more than your sex.”

Khadgar laughed bitterly at those words, then crossed his arms over his chest saying, “Listen, if you didn’t want to fuck me why did you ask for me?”

“You don’t know who I am, do you?”

Khadgar shook his head, “No. Should I? I just figured you were a mage who had been posted somewhere else.”

Medivh sighed, then spoke, “I am Medivh.” He saw Khadgar’s eyes widen at that and knew the boy knew exactly who he was now. “Good, you’ve heard of me.” He looked Khadgar up and down in a completely non-sexual way then said, “We’ll go and get your belongings. I’m taking you with me to Karazhan.”

“But why?”

“Because I live in Karazhan and my apprentice should live there with me, shouldn’t he?”

Khadgar’s eyes widened even more at those words. He swallowed hard, a look of hope filling his eyes. When Medivh smiled kindly at him he threw himself at Medivh, hugging him tightly in thanks. He’d thought his days would be lived out either servicing whatever mage or visitor wanted him until he finally found one that he felt was worthy of being his mate, or being stuck in Dalaran as a scholar until he died at a young age due to the stresses of constant heats.

It didn’t take long for Medivh and Khadgar to gather the young mage’s belongings, and soon, much to the displeasure of the Council, Khadgar found himself teleporting into Karazhan with Medivh. He watched in silence as Medivh gave instructions to an older man to send the guests away from the tower and to inform the residents of Karazhan that they were not allowed in the upper floors at this time.

Medivh showed Khadgar to a set of rooms, larger than ones Khadgar had ever stayed in, and told the young mage that these were for him. Khadgar had a look of thankfulness on his face, and yet his skin held that same bright flush that spoke of heat covering him. Medivh could see the boy was practically shaking with need, and while he didn’t wish to partake in what he believed to be both morally and personally wrong, he knew that someone had to fuck Khadgar soon to take the edge off of the heat the boy was experiencing.

Khadgar needed something, anything, to take off the edge of need he was feeling. He was surprised that Medivh hadn’t touched him, hadn’t wanted him, though part of that might be because of his vows, but even Khadgar knew that taking a Delta in heat wasn’t considered breaking a vow of celibacy. “Medivh, Guardian, please, I need.”

“I know, young one, I know. I just… I am trying to decide my best course of action. There are some friends of mine, ones that I know will treat you kindly, will treat you well, that I was hoping to bring here before...”

“You don’t want me, do you?”

“It’s not that I don’t want you, Khadgar, I don’t want anyone, really. But I will assist you if I need to, do not think I am cruel. If you cannot wait, if your heat is too strong I will do what I have to to help you, Young Trust.”

Khadgar’s brow furled in confusion at those words. He’d never before encountered anyone who didn’t have some sort of attraction to anyone. And what Medivh had called him confused him. Finally he spoke, “A cool bath will help. Also, Guardian, if I may ask, why did you call me ‘Young Trust’?”

Medivh nodded, motioning for Khadgar to follow him deeper into the room. In one of the corners was a large bathing tub, and with a few words the tub was filled with cool, but not cold, water. “As for why I called you Young Trust, your name means Trust in Old Dwarven. It suits you. Why don’t you soak in the tub for a while and I will go and get my friends.”

Khadgar nodded slowly, watching as the Guardian, his new master, slowly walked out of the room. He stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the cool water, sighing in relief as he sank into the cool, wet embrace of water. He scrubbed himself clean, allowing the water to cleanse him and make him feel pure in a way he hadn’t in over a year since he had first went into heat. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t felt someone else’s sweat or seed or saliva covering his flesh, and soaking in this tub alone, without someone standing nearby just waiting to fill him up once more was divine.

He let himself doze, only rousing when he heard Medivh’s voice calling from the doorway. Slowly he climbed out of the tub, letting the water drip off his body as he made his way towards Medivh. The man shook his head in exasperation and grabbed a towel and began to dry Khadgar off. Khadgar was silent as Medivh dried him, wishing he knew exactly what the man wanted from him.

“This is for you,” Medivh finally said, holding out a fresh new robe for Khadgar. “When you are dress come out, Moroes will be waiting for you outside the door to lead you to me.”

Khadgar took the garment, it was soft and silky and felt nice against his skin as he put it on. He left the room, noticing the older man whom Medivh had sent off on errands earlier and realized that this must be Moroes. The older man was silent as he led Khadgar into a large room where Medivh and four others sat. The group was an unusual one in Khadgar’s mind, two adult men, one of them appearing to be a King, the other a soldier if Khadgar could guess, a woman who looked just as regal as the one he was calling King in his mind, and a young man a year or so older than Khadgar himself. Khadgar could smell that both of the men and the woman were all Alphas, and the boy was an Omega. Medivh himself was an Alpha, Khadgar had smelled that fact right away, though the fact that he didn’t feel attraction was odd. Moroes, who had left as soon as he had delivered Khadgar to the room, was a Beta.

“Llane, Taria, Lothar, Callan, I’d like to introduce you to my apprentice, Khadgar. Khadgar these are my dear friends, King Llane Wrynn, Queen Taria Wrynn, Commander Anduin Lothar, and Callan Lothar.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you all,” Khadgar said, bowing briefly as he had been taught to do. Even with the soft material of his robes Khadgar felt too warm in his skin, the calming effects of the bath already dissipating. He flushed as he felt his body produce a fresh wave of slick, and bit his lip nervously. He could see the way the Alphas noses flared a bit at the smell of his slick, even the young Omega seemed on edge due to it, and yet Medivh still seemed completely unaffected by it. The only reason that could be was if he was already mated, but Medivh was the Guardian, so Khadgar believed that there had to be something else blocking it, perhaps a spell or a curse or something else.

Medivh looked at Khadgar for any signs of uncomfortableness but saw none. He nodded at Taria and Llane and watched as they shared a brief, whispered conversation. Taria was the one who stood, crossing the room to stand before Khadgar, giving the boy a soothing look. Medivh watched as she led Khadgar back out of the room by the hand, and sighed. At Lothar’s questioning look he said, “I just wish he didn’t have to go through this sort of thing. But you know my views on, well, everything.”

Lothar nodded at Medivh’s words. He remembered how Medivh had once been, many years before, a brash young Alpha who tended to let his instincts guide him, no matter what his vows were, and then he had disappeared for a year. When he returned he was changed, he’d acted, well if Lothar wanted to put it into words, he’d acted as one who had just lost his mate. It was rare for a mated Alpha to desire anyone after their mating had ended, after their partner had died, and Medivh, in Lothar’s opinion, acted that way. He’d never bring those thoughts up to Medivh, fearing that his behavior was due to a curse or a spell instead of a death. Lothar had been married, though his wife had not been his mate, and now he longed for that level of connection.

-

Taria noticed that Khadgar was silent when they walked back towards his room. As soon as the door closed behind him she said, “If this makes you uncomfortable I can leave.”

Khadgar shook his head, “No, I’m good. I’m just… overwhelmed. I’m sorry. I haven’t been out of Dalaran in 7 years and I’ve never met royalty before.”

Taria laughed kindly, “Oh, you sweet boy. It’s okay. We’ll take care of you.”

Khadgar allowed her to undress him, licking his lips nervously. While he knew there were female Alphas he’d never encountered one before and didn’t quite know what to expect. She was being so gentle with him, something no one else had ever been in situations like this before. It made him a bit angry, and when she noticed that she stopped. “No one has ever been this gentle with me before. It makes me upset,” he finally said, “not at you, but them.”

“Oh, sweet boy, I’m sorry that no one took care of you the way you deserve. I promise you that none of us will hurt you, we’ll take care of you, for as long as you need us to.”

Khadgar felt tears spring to his eyes, and brushed them away, hating how young and vulnerable he was feeling right now. Taria didn’t try to stop him from crying, simply running her hands over his shoulders in a soothing manner. He noticed she was still dressed and felt strangely exposed standing in front of her naked as he was.

When Taria noticed Khadgar had calmed down a bit she began to undo the clasps holding her dress on. She watched his gaze on her, seeing him studying her as if hers was the first female body he had seen like this, and she supposed that that might be the case. She smiled soothingly at him, allowing her dress to fall to the floor and slowly removed her undergarments.

Khadgar let his eyes travel over Taria’s form, from her lovely face, down to her breasts, and down towards the long, thick cock that marked her as a female Alpha. He felt his body produce even more slick, and knew it was running down his thighs at this point, and would be embarrassed about that fact if it wasn’t for the fact that he needed that cock in him right that moment. He moved faster than he had planned to, climbing onto the bed, face down into his pillow, ass presented high in the air.

Taria moved slower towards the bed than Khadgar had, watching the tantalizing sight the boy made. She paused, feeling a bit guilty for doing this, for being here without Llane, and as if he had known her thoughts she heard the door quietly open behind her and turned her head to see her husband walk into the room. She gave him a thankful smile, watching as he began to undress before returning her attention to Khadgar.

Khadgar had heard the door open, but as Taria did not tell whomever it was to leave he trusted that whomever it was that had joined them was someone she trusted. He felt her hands on his skin, smaller than he was used to, soft, gentle, and it sent chills up and down his spine. He felt those hands on his ass, their fingers moving to touch him in the place he needed it the most. He let out a moan of pleasure when he felt her fingers enter his body, searching for that little spot that had him seeing stars. Slim fingers went about stretching him open, though Khadgar knew it wasn’t necessary he appreciated the act. “Please,” he finally begged, “need more.”

Taria withdrew her fingers from Khadgar’s body, kneeling behind him on the bed. She could feel Llane’s hand on her back, encouraging her to do this, and with a slow motion entered Khadgar’s body. The tight, wet heat of Khadgar’s hole was like nothing she had felt, as she had only ever been with Llane before and when he had allowed her to do this to him it had take outside sources to get him prepared for this. But Khadgar’s body was built for this, was designed to take a cock into it without needing outside assistance, and she found herself moving into him quicker than she had ever done with Llane.

“Beautiful,” Llane mused, watching as Taria’s cock was fully engulfed in Khadgar’s body.

Khadgar almost stiffened at the new voice, but Taria’s cock brushed against his prostate and had him moaning as a wave of pleasure washed over him. It felt so good, so right, and yet Khadgar knew with deep certainty that this would be the only time he would ever be taken by this woman, that she was only doing this out of, not pity but something along those eyes. It felt amazing, much better than the rough treatment he had faced by many of the mages in Dalaran, as if she was going out of her way to make sure he felt nothing but pleasure.

“When my dear wife is done taking care of you, I will take care of you as well,” a rich voice said in Khadgar’s ear and he knew it was Llane then, the King, who had joined them.

Khadgar nodded enthusiastically at those words and let out another little moan. He knew this would be the only time he shared with these two, they were already mated to each other, and yet he would always cherish this. He let himself just feel, enjoying the way Taria moved within him, the way she touched him, so gently, and yet filled with passion at the same time, as if he was some treasured object that deserved to be treated with care. He’d never felt so blissful while being taken before. Usually it was just a brief, hard, almost brutal rutting, and Khadgar would be left spent and sore, but still feeling unfulfilled. He knew he wouldn’t find true fulfillment with either Taria or Llane, but he willingly accepted their kindness.

Khadgar could feel his orgasm approaching and let out, “Close, so close,” before closing his eyes in pleasure as his body was overcome with pleasure. He felt Taria still behind him, then heard her moan loudly and felt himself being filled with her seed. Khadgar panted in ecstasy as he felt her pull out of his body, and before he could get used to the feeling of being empty once more he felt another cock at his entrance.

Unlike Taria Llane was a bit rougher in his treatment of Khadgar, but it wasn’t unkind or cruel, it was just how he was. Khadgar loved it just as much as the gentle way Taria had fucked him, and couldn’t help but thrust back into the man to meet each and every one of his thrusts. He was still hard, but then again he usually was due to the heat, throbbing, so on edge that he was certain that it wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge once more.

Llane knew this wouldn’t last as watching Taria take the boy had been far too arousing. He also knew that she hadn’t knotted him, and knew that he too wouldn’t. No one knotted a Delta, not unless it was their mate. He’d heard that the only knot a Delta would accept would be the person they had decided they wished to mate with, no matter how many others had taken them before that. Already Llane could feel the telltale signs that his orgasm was quick approaching and gave a muttered apology before coming with a shout. He could feel the boy trembling beneath him and heard the muffled curse as the boy came once more.

Khadgar felt empty once more and turned over to watch Llane and Taria dress. He gave them a thankful smile and then made his way over to the tub, which he saw was once more filled with fresh water. He laughed a little, of course the tub would be enchanted, this was a mage’s dwelling after all. He climbed into the cool water, allowing it to cleanse his tired flesh and then said to Llane and Taria before they left, “I need a few minutes alone.”

-

Khadgar rested in the cool water until he heard someone knock tentatively on his door. He climbed out, this time bothering to grab a towel and dry himself off as he walked to the door. Callan was standing on the other side, the young Omega looking a bit embarrassed. Khadgar motioned for him to enter, and felt a blush of his own creeping over his face.

“You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to,” Khadgar finally said as the silence became too much for him.

“No, I want to do this. I get how it is, well as much as any of us can, because, you know, I… what I mean is...”

Khadgar silenced him with a finger on his lips. He understood what the other boy was trying to say, “I get it. Come on.” He started towards the bed, hearing Callan undress behind him and went back to the position he had been in not long before.

“Wait, I want… I mean if it’s okay with you… I want to see your face.”

Khadgar turned over on his back, biting his lip a bit. He’d been taken more times than he could remember, and never once had it been like this, never once had his partner ever wanted to see his face while they took him. Maybe it was an Omega thing, maybe it was just a Callan thing, he didn’t know.

Callan was so gentle, so tentative in his actions that it made Khadgar want to laugh, but he kept himself from doing so as that would be mean. When Callan entered him Khadgar felt that same rightness he always felt, and yet something told him that once more it wouldn’t be enough. The whole time Callan took him the other boy was blushing, and Khadgar knew that a mating between them wouldn’t work, that Callan needed something he could never give him, so he made sure his body didn’t allow the boy to knot him.

“Is this okay?” Callan asked him, thrusting slowly in and out of Khadgar’s body. He’d never been with anyone before, even during his heats he’d only used toys to pleasure himself, and so he wasn’t sure if he was doing this right.

Khadgar nodded, smiling encouragingly at Callan, allowing the other boy to fuck him. He gasped and moaned when Callan began to move faster, the look of undisguised awe and amazement at how good it felt clearly evident on Callan’s face. Khadgar envied Callan’s innocence, envied the fact that even though Callan was older than him he was, at least before now, untouched by anyone, he could tell by the sweet scent pouring off of the Omega’s body that no one had ever taken him before. Khadgar was so tempted to allow Callan to mate with him, and yet he knew doing so would in the end be an unkindness to the other boy, so he just allowed himself to enjoy being taken by this innocent.

Callan could feel his orgasm approaching and gasped out a warning before spilling his seed deep within Khadgar’s body. He felt Khadgar jerk underneath him and felt the warm splash of Khadgar’s seed spill across his stomach. He pulled out slowly, looking at the blissfully content look on the other boy’s face and hoped he had done right by him.

“Thank you,” Khadgar said in a tired voice. “I need… I need to rest for a bit. Can you tell the others that for me?”

Callan nodded, and bashfully got dressed, casting one last glance over his shoulder at the already sleeping Khadgar.

He found his father and Medivh where he had last seen them, and delivered Khadgar’s message to them. He sat tiredly in one of the chairs, a smile grin on his face. Distantly he wondered where his aunt and uncle were, and realized he must have voiced that thought as Medivh answered him.

“I teleported them back to Stormwind. If you’d like I can send you back there as well, unless you’d rather stay and help if needed again later.”

“I’ll stay. Even if I don’t end up having to help once more, I’d like to stay.”

Medivh nodded at him, giving a fond little smile. He called for Moroes, and soon Callan found himself following the older man to another bedroom where he promptly fell asleep the second his head hit the pillows.

-

It had been more than an hour since Callan had left the room and neither Medivh nor Lothar had said much. Medivh looked at Lothar. He knew that even though the man had no problem in assisting with Khadgar, that he was bothered about the fact that the last person who had taken the boy was his own son. Medivh knew what he must do, and with a grim, yet resolved face he said, “I’ll take him next, Lothar. I know you are wary to be the next one after your son to take the boy, so I shall do it.”

“Medivh…”

“No, Lothar, I knew I’d probably end up doing so. If it was, say, my daughter who was the last to take him I’d be just as reluctant to go and take him right now as you are.”

“Your daughter? Medivh, is there something you haven’t told us?”

Medivh had always known that the truth would come out eventually, and knew it was time to finally tell someone what had happened all those years ago. “Her name is Rona, and I met her mother, my mate, many years ago. We weren’t together long, her people disliked me, mistrusted me, refused to allow me to stay with them as I was an outsider. But she was my mate, I tried to stay as close to her people’s camp as possible, as near to her as I could, and yet… She’d hid her pregnancy for as long as she could, a month more and she would have given birth, and I would have done as she requested and taken our child away from there. But someone found out, and they killed her, left her body in the dirt, our daughter still in her womb. I had to wait, wait until they had left, wait until dark, and then I had to do the unthinkable. I had to cut my child out of her mother’s dead body.”

Medivh looked pale as he spoke, the memories still so fresh in his mind, “She was so tiny, barely holding on to life. One of her mother’s people, a shaman is what they called the man, found me, found us. He breathed life into her, told me to take her far away from her mother’s kind, told me that the ‘Garona’ the cursed one would have no place in their society as anything but a slave. I named her Rona, for she is a fighter, a mighty warrior at heart, she is not cursed, not a slave, but a strong young Alpha who is my pride and joy.” He paused, looking down at his hands, “I know that I should have asked her to help with Khadgar but…”

Whatever Medivh was about to say was cut off by a female voice in the doorway, “What is this one doing here?”

Medivh looked over to see his daughter standing there, looking annoyed, holding Callan by his shirt. “Rona, he’s a guest. Leave him be.”

“But he smells so… under the scent of another… he smells like mine.”

Medivh and Lothar shared a look. While it was unusual for a mating bond to establish without sexual contact, it did occasionally happen, especially between Alphas and Omegas. And both Medivh and Lothar could tell that that was the case between their children.

“Why didn’t you bring him here before?” Rona asked, crossing her arms over her chest, looking very put out at that fact.

“Rona, I… I’d already lost your mother, I didn’t want to lose you too. I didn’t want to risk...” Medivh sighed.

Lothar looked closely at the girl. Her skin was almost a brownish tone, and she had what looked like two small tusks jutting from her lower jaw. He realized her mother must not have been human, though he wasn’t sure what she had been. “He was trying to protect you. Many people might have mistrusted you by your heritage.”

Rona gave a snort of annoyance, “Is that true?”

Medivh nodded, closing his eyes tightly, “I wanted to keep you safe.”

She turned her attention back to Callan, who while an Omega was still larger than she was, “He can keep me safe now.” And before either Medivh or Lothar could say a word she dragged Callan back out of the room, and ended up passing Khadgar who had woken and was looking for Medivh. “You never touch him again,” she growled, glaring at Khadgar as she dragged an embarrassed looking Callan behind her.

Khadgar walked into the room they had just left and asked in a very confused voice, “Who was that?”

Medivh laughed lightly, “My daughter. She’s a bit… annoyed at you for sleeping with her mate.”

Khadgar blushed, “Oh. I… I tried to sleep, took yet another bath… and still.” He sighed, running his hands over his arms. He couldn’t understand why it was so bad right now. His heat had always been intense, but this was different, this was more. Usually he could wait, hours, even a few days in between needing to be taken again, and yet here, in this place, he could barely control the need he felt. “I need… I’ve never needed it this badly before. I feel like I’m burning up inside and out. Help me.”

Medivh began to stand, but Lothar held his hand up to stop him. He knew how uncomfortable the act made Medivh, knew how much his friend was wary of doing this, and so he pushed his own discomfort aside. Lothar crossed the room, smiling a reassuring smile at the boy, watching the way his eyes seemed to go completely black with want. He picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder, walking purposefully towards the boy’s bedchamber.

Khadgar looked up at Lothar when the man finally set him down on the bed. He couldn’t explain it but the need was even more intense now than it had been mere moments prior. He clawed at his robes, trying to pull them off of his body, but Lothar gently pushed Khadgar’s hands away, helping him out of the robe without ripping the material. He gave a thankful look to the man, watching with rapt attention as Lothar stripped out of his own clothing.

Lothar could feel the boy’s eyes on him and felt a spark of something primal growing within him. He climbed onto the bed, covering Khadgar’s body with his own, and kissed the boy. By the shocked little gasp Khadgar made Lothar was quite certain that Khadgar probably hadn’t been kissed much, and that was a damn shame as the boy had such sinfully kissable lips. Lothar felt himself getting drunk on that kiss and knew that something was different about this.

Khadgar felt dizzy when the kiss ended and took a deep, shaky breath, only to have his mouth taken in another scorching kiss as soon as he caught his breath. He arched up against Lothar, needing more than this, as amazing as it felt. The man seemed to catch on to what Khadgar wanted, but when Khadgar tried to roll over Lothar stopped him and shook his head slightly. Khadgar just nodded, spreading his legs wide for Lothar.

Khadgar looked so innocent and debauched under him and Lothar couldn’t help but want to completely and utterly wreck the boy in the best way possible. Slowly he entered Khadgar’s body, stilling his movements every time Khadgar tried to push himself down onto Lothar’s cock. He heard the frustrated whimper Khadgar made every time he did it and it went straight to his cock. Finally after what felt like a small eternity he was fully inside Khadgar’s body and they boy gave out moans of pleasure.

Khadgar gave another frustrated little whimper when Lothar didn’t begin to move right away, glaring at the man’s smug face. “Move, dammit all,” he bit out, then let out a high pitched whine of pleasure as Lothar finally began to move. But by the Light the man was moving slowly, far too slow for Khadgar’s needs, and he decided to take matters into his own hands. He clawed at Lothar’s back, leaving marks on the man’s skin.

Every time Khadgar tried to make him move faster, from scratching at his back to trying to fuck himself on Lothar’s cock, Lothar stilled. He wasn’t being cruel, he just knew that the Delta needed someone to take full and utter control of him. Eventually he could see that the boy had finally realized what he was doing, and when he saw Khadgar’s resolved little nod he began to move in earnest.

When Khadgar stopped trying to control what was happening he knew that Lothar had won, though he wasn’t quite sure what that all meant. But he didn’t have much time to ponder on that thought, as Lothar began to fuck him good and proper. The man made sure that Khadgar was enjoying this, varying his thrusts, sometimes slow and almost maddening, sometimes fast and hard and almost brutal to the point Khadgar wanted to cry out, sometimes somewhere in between. It was amazing, unlike any other time he’d been taken, and Khadgar wished he could have more than just this night with the man.

Lothar kissed Khadgar once more, moving a hand between them to wrap around Khadgar’s length, loving the way the boy bucked at that. He was so focused on making sure that Khadgar was enjoying this, that Khadgar was getting the treatment he needed and deserved that he didn’t even realize his knot was beginning to swell.

Khadgar’s eyes flew open when he felt something much larger than Lothar’s already impressive size pressing against his rim with every one of the man’s thrusts. He let out a startled little gasp, which was swallowed by Lothar’s kiss, as he felt what was most assuredly the Alpha’s knot enter his body. It felt so damn good, right in a way Khadgar hadn’t known was possible. He came with a shout of Lothar’s name, eyes filling with overwhelmed tears.

Lothar attempted to pull back when he felt the boy come beneath him but found himself unable to pull out of Khadgar’s body and realized what had happened. He brushed away the tears from Khadgar’s face, whispering soothing words to his mate. It felt so right, so good, and he knew he’d never get over how Khadgar looked lost in pleasure. “Mine, my mate, my pretty little Delta, my Khadgar,” he whispered, kissing Khadgar between each word.

Khadgar felt his body begin to cool down, felt that constant aching need seep out of him like water draining from a sink. It felt so odd to not feel that persistent clawing ache inside of himself, and yet he knew that without it he would have never had this, would never have felt this complete. He heard Lothar’s words, could feel the man still hard inside of him, and whispered, “Please, need to feel you.”

Lothar began to move once more, as much as his knot would allow him to move at any rate. He could feel Khadgar’s tight channel squeezing around his shaft, around his knot, as if it were trying to milk his orgasm out of him. He hadn’t even been concerned with his own arousal, hadn’t cared if he had come or not, but now he felt that need with an almost overwhelming intensity. He kissed Khadgar once more, addicted to the feeling of the boy’s lips against his own, and then came with an almost startled groan.

Khadgar gave a happy little moan when he felt Lothar’s seed fill his body, and for the first time in his life he didn’t want to clean himself out right away. He knew it was because Lothar was his mate, but the feeling still filled him with a bit of awe. “Thank you,” he whispered over and over again, tears of overwhelming joy and relief filling his eyes.

“My Khadgar,” Lothar said softly, slowly pulling out of the young mage’s body, rolling onto his back and pulling Khadgar against his chest, “I’d do it over and over again to see that smile.”

Khadgar snuggled against Lothar’s chest, and yet shame and self-loathing at what he had all done in the last year, what he’d had done to him filled him and the smile faded.

“You’re clean and pure and mine. I don’t care about what happened in the past, all I care about is our future,” Lothar said, and he knew deep down that he meant every single word. There was no shame in what had happened before, in fact he knew that it was what had kept Khadgar alive long enough to be brought here to Karazhan where Lothar could meet him.

“But...”

“You are my mate. Nothing else matters. What happened before is in the past, I will never think badly about you for it.”

Khadgar felt fresh tears fall from his eyes, and felt Lothar’s arms wrap around him as he sobbed. He let out over a years worth of pain and frustration and hurt, and Lothar held him close, not trying to stop him, just running his hands over Khadgar’s back soothingly. He didn’t try and quiet Khadgar when he began to scream out in anger at what he’d had to endure, he just held on to Khadgar, murmuring soft comforting sounds, not even really words, and Khadgar felt himself beginning to calm down. He felt so safe in Lothar’s arms, protected, even loved. It was almost too much, and yet Khadgar wouldn’t have had it any other way.

There was a knock on the door, and Lothar looked to Khadgar for permission before covering them with a blanket and calling for whomever it was to enter.

Medivh had heard Khadgar’s screams, and had worried something had gone wrong between himself and Lothar, and yet he hadn’t heard a raised voice from his old friend so he had been both confused and concerned. When he entered the bedroom he noticed Khadgar laying across Lothar’s chest, looking tired and content, but at the same time his skin no longer held the telltale flush of a Delta in heat. He realized the truth then, that Khadgar and Lothar were mates. “Is everything okay? I heard screaming.”

Khadgar’s voice was wrecked when he spoke, “I was venting my emotions. I’m sorry, Guardian.”

Medivh smiled, “It’s fine, Young Trust. I well understand the need to let out what has hurt one.”

Lothar’s arms wrapped a bit tighter around Khadgar, placing a kiss on the boy’s forehead, “I promise to take care of him and protect him.”

“I know you will. He’s your mate and you’ll do whatever it takes to protect him,” Medivh had a wistful smile on his face. “It was the same with me and Rona’s mother. I still blame myself for not being able to protect her better, for not begging her to come here with me, for allowing her people to...” He stopped himself from saying more, took a deep breath and continued, “Take care of him, Lothar.”

“You have my word I will do just that. And make sure that Rona takes care of Callan for me.”

Medivh nodded, showing himself out of the room. He made his way to his own bedroom, and allowed himself to grieve, to properly grieve for the first time since his mate had been killed. He knew without a doubt that when he sent Lothar back to Stormwind in the morning that Khadgar would go with him, he also knew that Rona and Callan would go to Stormwind just long enough to pack up Callan’s belongings and that Lothar’s son would be coming to Karazhan to live.

Medivh felt an ache in his heart, a loneliness that was almost soul crushing. He knew there were ways to stop that feeling, and yet he knew that down that path only led to death and destruction and heartache for all he cared for. He would not allow his own weakness, his selfish heart to destroy the world he was sworn to protect. There was one more secret Medivh held, one he hadn’t been ever planning on informing Lothar about, but now Medivh knew he’d have no choice.

Medivh had much work ahead of him. Khadgar had been raised with the knowledge that he was a mage and had been taught from a young age to use his powers, but Callan had not. No matter, Medivh had plenty of time to teach the boy all he knew.

-

Khadgar and Lothar watched as Medivh left Stormwind once more with Callan and Rona. Khadgar was a bit nervous, but Lothar was there to make sure everything would be alright. He could hardly believe that it had been less than two days since he had been taken from Dalaran, taken from the only home he had known for most of his life, taken as an apprentice of the Guardian of Azeroth, and now here he was a free mage, no longer under the rule and control of the Kirin Tor, the mate of the head of the military of a kingdom. He’d never allowed himself to dream that he’d have even a fraction of this, a home, a mate, his freedom.

Lothar smiled, squeezing Khadgar’s hand as he showed him around. There was so much for him to do, to show his young mate. He swore he’d never make Khadgar regret choosing him as mate. Lothar knew he owed a debt to Medivh that he was unsure if he’d ever be able to repay, but he knew he’d try. Lothar prayed to the Light that Medivh would somehow be able to find the peace that he himself now felt.

-

Medivh returned to Dalaran again a few months later, and once more he returned to Karazhan with others in tow. He spent the rest of his life rescuing the Deltas of the Kirin Tor, helping each and every one of them find their respective mates. He felt whole, and knew that this was his calling, even more so than being the Guardian of Azeroth.

Years passed, and Stormwind prospered under the rule of King Llane and Queen Taria. With Medivh’s help they set about changing how Deltas were treated, and with the help of Medivh, Khadgar and Callan, who had proved to be a quite capable mage, they discovered a spell that would allow Deltas to know just who their mate was and were able to search them out, saving many young men and women the harsh fate that Khadgar had been through himself.

When Medivh was old he decided to appoint a new Guardian, one who was dear to his heart. The young woman, a Delta named Jaina who had mated to her best friend and childhood crush Arthas, had accepted her calling with grace. Medivh lived out the rest of his days in Stormwind, assisting his dear friends in their quest to change the world for the better.

Khadgar and Lothar had a handful of children, each of them growing up to be heroes of Azeroth. Callan and Rona too had a large family, and each of them were raised to be just as good of heart and morally sound as those who had come before them.

By the time Khadgar passed away, at the ripe old age of 107, only the most barbaric, most primitive of human settlements still treated their Deltas in the fashion that Khadgar himself had been treated in his youth. He had been alone now for over two decades, as Lothar had passed away in his sleep peacefully 24 years prior. He cherished the life they had shared together and all the good they, and their friends and family, had caused in their lives.

Khadgar had spent his final years in Dalaran, putting into motion many changes with the new Council concerning the treatment of mages and those they protected. But as he felt his end drawing close he returned to Stormwind, the city that had been his home for most of his life. He spent his final day talking with the King, Anduin Llane Medivh Wrynn, the grandson of Llane and Taria, named for three of the greatest men Khadgar had ever known. He’d went back to the rooms he had shared with Lothar, and sat down in his chair with a book and had drifted off into the great hereafter.

-

Khadgar found himself wrapped in his mate’s arms. He turned his head to look at Lothar and saw him as he had been when they first met. Looking down at his own hands he noticed they were young, not the aged hands he had seen for so long now. He smiled when he heard voices, all the friends who had passed before him coming to greet him in his new home.

They were all there; Llane and Taria, Medivh who stood by a woman that Khadgar had never seen before but who also reminded him so much of Rona that he knew this must be her mother, Callan and Rona, Varian who had sacrificed his own life to save the lives of children in a fire, and his Lothar. He felt tears on his face, tears of joy, and allowed the peace that he felt to sink into his very being.

  



End file.
